BalingBaling Kertas Padang Pasir
by Orange-Maple
Summary: Kisah manis yang mengambil setting negeri antah-berantah. Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz terperangkap di padang pasir. Rombongan Shin-Ra Corporation menolong mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Baling-Baling Kertas

By : OrangeMaple

Fiction Rated: K+ - Indonesian- General/Romance

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII Advent Children adalah masterpiece dari Square.

Summary:

_Kisah manis yang mengambil setting negeri antah-berantah, dimana tokoh-tokoh yang muncul adalah sesuai dengan karakter mereka di Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz terperangkap di padang pasir. Rombongan Shin-Ra Corporation menolong mereka._

A/n: Kisah ini dibuat untuk membawa warna keceriaan pada FF7:AC yang cenderung angsty. Sejujurnya, awalnya kisah ini saya buat amat sangat angsty, tapi kemudian dirombak sana-sini. Seorang teman berkata _"Parah lo, kisah yang udah kelam, malah lo bikin fandom-nya makin kelam. Bikin orang depresi ajah. Bikin yang ceria dooong"_ . Dan begitulah, saya ubah sana-sini. Selamat menikmati (saran dan kesan sangat diharapkan :D )

Angin berhembus perlahan menyapu padang tandus. Ketiga pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari pemukiman penduduk dan kini tengah menyusuri gurun tandus.

Kadaj membuka tutup botol minumnya. Meneguknya.

"Ini buruk. Perjalanan kita masih jauh, tapi persediaan air dan roti sudah habis," sahutnya.

Yazoo mengelap peluh di dahinya. "Hm…kau benar"

"Mudah saja!" sahut Loz dengan suara kearas.

"Kita rampas barang bawaan pedagang yang lewat!" lanjutnya puas.

Kadaj dan Yazoo tidak menyahut. Mereka tdak punya pilihan lain.

1 jam lebih mereka menunggu. Tidak ada satupun orang yang lewat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan! Lebih baik kita teruskan perjalanan saja. Siapa tahu di depan sana ada mata air," sahut Yazoo setengah merajuk.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu sebentar lagi saja!" Loz balas merajuk.

Kadaj beranjak dari batu karang tempatnya duduk.

"Lebih baik pergi dari sini. Aku bosan," sahutnya.

"Ooi! Kadaj!" Loz merajuk lagi.

Tepat setelah suara rajukan Loz menggema di antara batu-batu karang yang menjulang tinggi. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara derap langah kuda menuju arah mereka.

"Ada yang datang! Kadaj! Yazoo!" Loz kegirangan.

Detik berikutnya, serombongan besar pedagang mulai menampakkan diri. Deretan kuda keledai, dan kereta mewah melintasi padang gurun itu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ledakan di gurun tandus itu menghentikan laju kereta. Diantara debu dan asap, muncul sosok kekar bertampang brutal. Loz.

"Kalian cuma boleh pilih satu. Pergi dan tinggalkan bahan makanan dan minuman kalian disini, atau mati di tanganku." Sahutnya santai.

"Oh, cuma perampok gunung rupanya. Acuhkan saja" salah seorang dari rombongan pedagang tu mendengus.

"Hmm, berani juga kau, kepala jeruk!" Loz menyeringai.

"Hei! Siapa yang kepala jeruk?! Jeruk itu oranye! Rambutku ini merah! Merah!" orang dari rombongan itu tampak kesal.

"Ada apa..? Reno...?" sebuah suara karismatik terdengar sayup di belakang rombongan berkuda.

"Tak apa. Bukan masalah besar, _Shachou_"

Loz mengerutkan keningnya. _'Shachou'_?

"Ooi! Loz! Perlu bantuan??" sebuah suara nyaring menggema dari balik batu karang. Loz menoleh, balas berteriak

"Mau ikut main? Yazoo??"

Belum sempat Loz menoleh kembali, sebilah pedang mengayun tepat di depan lehernya. Adegan yang membuat anggota rombongan pedagang itu menahan nafas diakhiri dengan suara letusan senapan.

Di atas lahan tandus itu, Loz mundur ke belakang. Pedang pendek milik pemuda berambut merah di hadapnnya terhempas oleh sebutir peluru perak.

Reno, pemuda berambut merah itu, mendongak ke arah batu karang.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh ramping, dibalut pakaian serba hitam, menatapnya dengan tajam. Sebuah pistol mesin berwarna hitam keperakan mengacung di tangannya.

"Oh, oh, ada apa ini? Bantuan dari pacarmu?" Reno menyeringai.

Belum sempat Loz menjawab, sebuah suara karismatik terdengar di belakang Reno.

Sosok berbalut mantel kelabu itu duduk di kursi roda. Namun dari aura karismatik yang dipancarkannya, semua orang tahu. Ia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Kupikir ini bisa diselesaikan tanpa pertempuran. Ya kan, Reno?"

Reno terburu-buru membungkukan badannya.

"Maafkan aku, Shachou. Aku akan segera membereskan ini, anda kembali saja ke kereta anda," ujar Reno penuh sopan santun.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shachou-mu itu benar, Reno-san" sebuah suara lain terdengar tiba-tiba.

Reno membalikkan badannya.

Seorang pemuda lain, bertubuh ramping dengan pakaian serba hitam, mirip dengan 'pemuda cantik' di atas batu karang itu, namun yang ini rambutnya lebih pendek. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah '_bishounen_'-nya.

"Namaku Kadaj. Ini saudaraku, Loz. Dan yang di atas itu, Yazoo, juga saudaraku" sahutnya kemudian.

"Oi! Kadaj! Buat apa memperkenalkan diri segala?!" Loz tampak tak suka.

Kadaj tidak menyahut. Menghampiri sosok berbalut mantel kelabu yang dipanggil 'Shachou' itu, lalu membungkuk.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, _Shachou_…"

"Hei! Jangan sok akrab!" Reno menghalangi Kadaj.

"Oi…! Kadaj…?" Loz terlihat bingung.

Kadaj mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh, maaf jika aku tidak sopan. Tapi.., sejujurnya, kini aku dan dua saudaraku sedang dalam kesulitan. Kami mohon bantuan kalian."

"Kesulitan? Bantuan?" Reno mengerutkan kening.

Kadaj menunjuk ke arah batu karang.

"Kuda-kuda kami mati lemas Karena kekurangan air. Walaupun kami bisa bertahan, tapi perjalanan kami masih sangat jauh. Karena itu, jika tidak keberatan, bisakah kalian memberi kami beberapa makanan dan minuman?" Kadaj bertutur sopan.

"Kalian punya uang?" Reno menyeletuk.

"Hei! Jangan tidak sopan!" Loz memaki. Hampir saja memulai perkelahian lagi, jika Kadaj tidak menghentikannya.

"Tak apa, Loz. Dia benar. Kita tidak bisa memperoleh sesuatu secara cuma-cuma. Kalau begitu…begini saja--" Kadaj melerai,

"Kami akan membayar setelah tiba di kota seberang. Jadi, selama perjalanan ini, kami ikut rombongan kalian. Makan, minum, tidur, bersama rombongan kalian. Setelah melunasi utang di kota seberang nanti, kami akan sekalian membayar bunganya." Kadaj berkata tenang.

"Benar juga. Di kota nanti, kau dan saudaramu si cantik di atas batu karang itu bisa menjual diri," Reno tertawa mengejek.

"Kau!!" Loz marah besar. Lagi-lagi Kadaj menghalanginya.

"Kami cukup mahir berjudi. Nanti kami pasti menghasilkan banyak uang." Kadaj tetap tenang, walau sudah diejek begitu.

"Cih," Reno mendengus. Provokasi-nya gagal.

Kadaj tersenyum pada sosok berbalut mantel kelabu.

"Bagaimana? Shachou?"

Sosok berbalut mantel kelabu itu tidak menyahut. Lalu,

"…Baklah…ikut kami saja…" sahutnya kemudian.

Kadaj tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shachou"

A/n: Apa kalian menyukainya? Saran dan kesan sangat diharapkan :D

Jika kalian tertarik dengan kisah ini dan mengharapkan lanjutannya, berilah review. Dengan begitu saya akan bersemangat meng-upload lanjutannya :D

Yang pasti, perjalanan tokoh-tokoh ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja tanpa romantika di dalamnya XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Baling-baling kertas

A/n: sebenarnya saya agak malas melanjutkannya –dikemplang- tapi saya lanjutkan demi Nejipyon ( NejiDemon ) karna kamu satu-satunya orang yang baca fic ini, My Dear… TTTT Makasih yak! XD Oiya, kamu pacaran sama Zerou? ,? –disambit karna ngegosip-

--

Udara terasa panas menyengat. Rombongan itu kembali menyusuri tanah tandus seiring bertambahnya jumlah anggota, yakni tiga bersaudara berambut perak.

"Cih, aku kesal sekali. Kenapa Shachou membiarkan tiga bersaudara itu ikut rombongan kita?!" Reno merengut.Disampingnya Rude hanya mengangkat bahu. "Siapa yang tahu," ujarnya acuh tak acuh.

Reno melirik ke barisan belakang rombongan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang menunggang kuda, tiga tamu bersaudara itu berjalan kaki. 'Namanya juga ikut numpang' begitu pikir Reno.

"Ssst," Elena, salah satu anggota rombongan sekaligus satu-satunya wanita dalam rombongan, memberi isyarat supaya Reno dan Rude mendengarkannya.

"Kurasa…" Elena berbisik, melirik ke kanan dan kiri. "Kurasa," lanjutnya "Shachou tertarik pada salah satu dari tiga bersaudara itu." Reno dan Rude menganga saking terkejutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Elena menghela nafas, lalu "Yang benar saja! Masa kalian tidak mengerti! Coba lihat!" serunya sambil menunjuk pada tiga bersaudara berambut perak di barisan belakang rombongan.

"Itu, yang di depan itu, namanya Kadaj, ya? Coba perhatikan, tubuhnya ramping, wajahnya juga cantik, lalu matanya itu indah sekali," Elena menunjuk Kadaj. "Kurasa dia tipe kesukaannya Shachou," lenjutnya semakin berbisik.

Reno dan Rude kehilangan kata-kata.

"Lalu," lanjut Elena "Yang dibelakangnya, namanya Yazoo kan? Dia tidak kalah cantik dari Kadaj, bahkan boleh dibilang si Yazoo ini lebih cantik! Yah, dengan rambut penjangnya dan model pakaiannya yang seperti itu, dia terlihat lebih…lebih feminim, kurasa." Elena ganti menunjuk Yazoo. "Kurasa dia tipe kesukaannya Shachou," tambahnya kemudian.

Reno berdecak. "Apa-apaan itu?! Tadi kau bilang si Kadaj itu yang tipe kesukaannya Shachou, sekarang Yazoo! Jadi yang benar yang mana?!" Reno bersungut-sungut.

Elena menyibak rambut cokelatnya dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri, "Kurasa salah satu diantara Kadaj dan Yazoo adalah alasan mengapa Shachou memperbolehkan ketiga bersaudara itu ikut rombongan kita." Sahutnya kalem.

"Hei! Berani sekali! Bilang begitu tentang Shachou!" Reno mengepalkan tangannya. Dasar Reno, pada seorang wanita pun ia tak kompromi.

Elena menepuk pundak Reno. "Ok, Ok, maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Tapi, ini insting wanita, lho." Sahutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Aaa," Elena berbalik sedikit "Kau juga sebaiknya cepat-cepat cari pasangan, Reno-chan!" lalu tertawa puas.

Reno melipat wajahnya, tanda tak suka. Di kejauhan Elena menghampiri Tseng, anggota rombongan juga sekaligus kekasih Elena.

Reno mendengus,

"Pacar, ya? Tsk!"

--

Loz merengut. Ditanya berapa kalipun, Kadaj tidak memberikan jawaban. Loz melirik pada Yazoo yang hanya menggeleng bingung.

"Oi…Kadaj…" Loz kembali merengek.

Kadaj tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kadaj!" Loz gusar, ditariknya bahu Kadaj dengan kasar.

"Jangan berlebihan, Loz!" Yazoo menarik lengan Loz dan menjauhkan Kadaj darinya. Loz mendengus kesal.

Kadaj menghela nafas. "Sekali-kali, percayalah padaku, Loz." Kadaj berucap datar. Yazoo dan Loz tertegun.

"Maaf." Loz memalingkan muka.

"Ooi! Istirahat! Kita bermalam di sini!!" Sebuah suara dari barisan depan rombongan menggema kencang.

--

Di antara tebing tandus, di bawah siraman kerlap-kerlip bintang dan langit tanpa bulan, rombongan itu beristirahat di lapang tandus. Api unggun menyala terang. Bunyi kaleng-kaleng makanan dibuka beradu dengan nyanyian riang anggota rombongan.

"Nih, Kadaj." Loz menyodorkan piring aluminium berisi sup jamur tomat hangat. Kadaj melirik piring lain yang dipegang Loz di tangan yang satunya lagi, lalu menoleh pada Yazoo, "Kau sudah dapat bagianmu, Yazoo?" Tanya Kadaj.

Yazoo mengangguk ringan "Ng." Diacungkannya piring makannya.

Kadaj meraih piring yang disodorkan Loz.

Mereka bertiga duduk bersisian. Yazoo, Kadaj, lalu Loz. Masing-masing menyantap sup mereka, menghadap perapian kecil.

Angin dingin menyergap dan menyapu tanah tandus. Yazoo sedikit menggigil. Loz berdehem dan merapat ke tumpukan karung di belakangnya..

Kadaj mengamati pakaian Yazoo, kemudian Loz. Sesaat kemudian ia beranjak berdiri. "Aku pergi sebentar." Sahutnya sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kaki.

Yazoo terkejut. "Mau kemana?"

Loz ikut berdiri, "Aku ikut." Sahutnya tegas.

Kadaj tertawa renyah, "Tidak, aku sendiri saja." Sahutnya.

Loz menggeram "Sebaiknya kita tetap bersama-sama! Kurasa orang-orang dalam rombongan ini tidak bisa dipercaya!" Sahut Loz. Dan ditimpali anggukan tanda setuju dari Yazoo.

Kadaj tersenyum geli, "Kalian terlalu memanjakan aku." Ujarnya lembut.

Yazoo dan Loz sedikit tersentak, namun kekhawatiran lebih menguasai mereka. Nampak pada raut wajah mereka.

"Aku bukan anak perempuan. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Lanjut Kadaj sambil beranjak pergi. "Dan JANGAN mengikutiku." Sahutnya lagi, tertawa kecil.

Yazoo dan Loz hanya bisa menatap punggung Kadaj yang semakin menjauh. Menuju bagian depan rombongan.

Yazoo menghela nafas.

"Adikku tercinta…" sahutnya.

Loz mencibir,

"Kadaj itu adikku tercinta."

--

Suara kayu berderak dilalap api. Di sekeliling perapian besar itu, beberapa orang tengah menyantap makan malam mereka, diiringi tawa dan canda.

Reno tersedak ketika sesosok laki-laki cantik berambut perak sebahu bermantel hitam menghampiri api unggunnya.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu acara kalian," Kadaj membungkukan badannya sedikit.

Rude menenggak cokelat panasnya tergesa, diakhiri dengan erangan kepanasan karena lidahnya terbakar. Sementara Tseng dan Elena balas berpandangan. Heran.

"Kalau boleh, bisakah kalian pinjamkan tiga, ah tidak, dua helai syal?" Kadaj berucap sambil tersenyum.

Reno meneguk air mineralnya cepat. "Buatmu dan si cantik satu lagi itu?" tanyanya sinis.

Kadaj tertawa kecil. "Walau wataknya keras, Yazoo mudah terkena flu lho." Sahutnya tetap sambil tersenyum.

Reno mencibir.

"Dua helai saja, untuk Yazoo dan Loz," lanjut Kadaj.

Reno tertegun.

Elena bengkit berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar, kuambilkan." Sahutnya beranjak menuju kereta kuda berenda hijau pucat.

Suasana hening. Elena masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik kereta kuda. Kayu berderak dilalap api.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Elena muncul dari dalam kereta kuda dan terengah. Rambutnya kusut dan sarang laba-laba menempel terkoyak. "Huff..Seperti kapal pecah. Kita harus membuat seseorang membereskannya. Mungkin setelah fajar tiba nanti." Sahutnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Tseng menghampiri Elena, membersihkan rambut ebony itu dari sarang laba-laba dan debu. Elena menyodorkan dua helai syal tipis pada Kadaj, "Mm..Maaf, sulit sekali mencari barang di tempat temaram. Dan lagi banyak barang lainnya yang—yah, begitulah. Bercampur aduk. Yah, seperti itu." Sahut Elena sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit khawatir, " Aku hanya menemukan dua helai syal tua ini saja.." lanjutnya cemas.

Kadaj tersenyum, "Ya, terima kasih, Miss.." sahut Kadaj sopan.

Elena menghela nafas, "Ah, maaf, Kadaj, aku juga berniat mencarikan satu syal lagi untukmu, tapi—"

"Ini sudah cukup, terima kasih, Miss." Kadaj menyambut dua helai syal itu. Elena mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit, rasa bersalah tergurat di wajahnya. "Besok kucarikan lagi…" sahutnya, "Dan, Jangan panggil aku 'Miss'. Elena. Elena saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kadaj berterima kasih lagi. Lalu berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

Tiba-tiba kelambu kereta kuda mewah keemasan yang tak jauh dari situ tersibak. "Tunggu.." sebuah suara karismatik menyeruak dari balik kelambu keemasan itu.

Kadaj menoleh.

Sesosok pria berbalutkan mantel kelabu muncul diterangi sinar bulan yang kini tersingkap dari balik awan. Kini, sosok yang dipanggil 'Shachou' itu tidak mengenakan kursi roda. Diantara sekat kelambu keperakan, sosok karismatik itu tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik mantel kelabu. Namun siapapun bisa menebak bahwa pria ini memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, bibir dan rahangnya yang sedikit tersibak dari balik mantelnya menjanjikan suatu goresan garis wajah yang sangat tampan.

Sosok karismatik itu menjulurkan tangnnya, "Disini kau bisa menemukan apa yang butuhkan…"

Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng dan anggota rombongan lainnya terkejut. Tidak menyangka Shachou mereka akan menampakkan diri.

"Kemarilah," lanjut suara baritone itu lagi.

Kadaj sedikit terkejut. Lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Shachou."

Reno menahan nafas. Disampingnya, Rude tersedak. Elena tersenyum simpul.

Dengan ringan, Kadaj menghampiri kereta mewah Shachou.

"Aku…Rufus ShinRa…seingatku kita belum berkenalan…" sahut suara baritone itu lembut.

Kadaj membungkukan badannya, "Saya Kadaj…" dan tersenyum ketika kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Shachou menjulurkan tiga helai syal rajutan mahal berenda kelabu pada Kadaj. "Untukmu dan saudara-saudaramu."

Kadaj kembali membungkukan badan dan berterima kasih lagi. Kemudian menyambut ketiga helai syal tersebut.

Kadaj sudah hendak beranjak pergi ketika Rufus tiba-tiba berkata,

"Kau sangat memanjakan kakak-kakakmu…"

Kadaj tertegun. Detik berikutnya senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Tapi…Kurasa aku sangat manja pada Shachou…" lalu berbalik dan berlalu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Reno menganga.

"A-Apa-apaan itu?! Shachou! Dia tidak sopan!" Reno kalang kabut.

Namun Rufus kembali masuk ke dalam kertea mewahnya. Sekilas ia berkata,

"Kurasa aku memang memanjakannya."

Reno, Rude dan Tseng membelalakan mata. Kaget bukan main.

Elena tertawa geli.

"Kurasa kita semua sekarang tahu siapa favorit Shachou." Ujarnya puas.

-- TBC --


End file.
